


Intangible

by skillzyo



Category: Wynonna Earp - Fandom
Genre: All of space is gay, F/F, This just in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 03:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6639310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skillzyo/pseuds/skillzyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So far from Purgatory, the sounds of the night echo in Nicole's ear—owls cooing in the sky, lonely coyotes calling to one another—but the loudest sound is Waverly's heartbeat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intangible

**Author's Note:**

> Tried a different writing style with this one. Probably just ended up super cheesy but hey, life is all about trying new things.

The stars are beautiful tonight.

Above the lone truck parked in the prairie, they paint glittering swirls of silver across the endless indigo sky that stretches over the horizon. So far from Purgatory, the sounds of the night echo in Nicole's ear—owls cooing in the sky, lonely coyotes calling to one another—but the loudest sound is Waverly's heartbeat. It beats out a slow, steady tempo, but occasionally quickens whenever a bright white blur streaks across the sky, and Waverly shifts giddily in Nicole's arms as she points at the meteors.

Nicole had read about the meteor shower nearly a week ago.

She had started planning the outing the same day.

The first thing she had done was talk to Wynonna about borrowing their family's truck. The second involved charming Gus into secretly giving Waverly the night off. It was clear the woman thought the world of her niece, however, so it wasn't as difficult as she had thought it would be. Didn't mean her stomach hadn't been in knots the whole time she spoke with Gus about it, though. The old woman was just as intimidating as the rest of her family. The final step had been surprising Waverly at the bar and asking if she would mind spending a night out with her. It was the hardest step and Nicole had been surprised at how easily the words had fallen from her lips, full of hope.

For all her charm and bravado, Nicole's heart still skipped a beat when Waverly eagerly said yes.

Now she can't help but smile as she sits in the bed of the truck, her back against the cab and Waverly settled between her legs. A blanket covers the both of them and they share a thermos of hot chocolate as they watch the light show in the heavens above them, but nothing compares to the warmth of Waverly's body leaning against her torso.

She places a soft kiss against Waverly's neck and feels the woman's breath catch against her lips. When Nicole pulls away, Waverly shifts in her arms until she's straddling Nicole's hips. For a moment, Nicole swears she can see the galaxy swirling in the dark eyes gazing into hers. Then their world's collide as Waverly presses her lips against Nicole's.

And maybe they haven't defined this energy between them, but Nicole doesn't mind. Maybe she doesn't want to put a name to it. She's comfortable like this, her hands exploring the smooth plains of Waverly's back, Waverly's fingers tangled in her hair, and their hearts beating in sync with one another. Any attempt to define it would be too simplistic, much like trying to describe the immense blanket of stars above them as 'beautiful.' The word is too small for a wonder so enormous.

Nicole doesn't need a simple word for the way a single kiss from Waverly births entire galaxies within her.

All she needs is Waverly.

 

 


End file.
